Princess and a monk?
by WolfInTheClouds
Summary: Princess Sango is forced to marry a demon prince of her choice. Though she told herself she would marry for love. What will she do when a certain monk comes to her aid. Will love bloom or will she marry a demon prince of her choice? rating may change R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Good morning, Princess." A servant said arousing Sango.

"Five more minutes..." she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, milady, but your father has requested an audience with you." The servant apologized.

"Will you bring me my robe then, please?" Sango sighed.

Sango is a princess; Princess of Feudal Japan that is. Her father, the king, rules over all Feudal Tokyo. She lived in a large elegant palace. She was about to turn eighteen; the proper age to get married off to a suitable man. Alas, she told herself that she would marry for love, not some random prince her dad chose.

"What is it you want, father." Sango inquired.

"Sweetheart, how is your demon slaying training going? Honestly, a princess should not go about killing demons. Dear God, even though I love her to death, why did you give me a tomboy as a daughter?" Her father asked.

"Yes, father, but I do like it."

He let it go for now."I have a present for you, my dear." With a wave of his hand, many servants came with many beautiful wooden chests. They were filled with many stunning silk dresses along with gorgeous bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and rings. Sango was bewitched by the articles of jewelry and clothing in front of her.

"What is all this?" Sango demanded.

"It's an early birthday gift. I was hoping you would wear these when meeting your suitors this week."

"WHAT!"

"Oops, the secret is out."

"Father, I told you I would marry for love."

"Darling, my time is coming soon. How long can we keep out of this war going around? You will need to take over after I'm gone, but first you will need a husband for a king by your side. Law states you must marry a prince and only a prince."

"Please Father, wait a little longer. I know I will find my love soon."

"You are so much like your mother. Is finding your love so important to you?"

"Father please, just give me some time."

"Alright, but on one condition: you must meet at least three princes this week. Please just hear me out, Sango."

"Ok. Who are the three I'm going to meet?"

"You shall meet Prince Inuyasha of Hiroshima, Prince Koga of Osaka, and Prince Naraku of China." Her father said with a smile.

"But Father, those are all demon princes. Why would you try to marry me off to a demon? Father, I am training to _slay _demons. Why would you want me to take over along side of a demon?" Sango asked furious.

"Sango, do you not realize that with a demon as a king there are many benefits. We can stay out of the human war. This fortress can be millions of times stronger. You can have demon servants and guards." The king explained.

"I suppose you are correct, but if we leave the human war wouldn't that mean we would be fighting the demon war?"

"Don't worry my dear; everything is being taken care of. And who knows, maybe you will find your 'love' among these boys."

"Me love a demon? I would like to see that day?" with that Sango left to her room.

In Sango's room

"Send for Kagome" Sango told a servant.

"Hey, so what did your daddy want?" Kagome asked. Kagome is an old friend of Sango's. They knew each other since they were just babies. Kagome is also a princess. She was taken in by Sango's father because her father is friends with Sango's father. Kagome's father got involved in war and was killed when Kagome was only three. She was too young to be on her own, so she was taken into the palace.

"Good old daddy wants me to get married soon."

"So? It can't be that bad. Who does he want to be your husband?" Kagome asked.

"A demon." Sango spat.

"You're joking? A demon as the king? I would never!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, and I told him that I would only marry for love. He said I might fall in love with one of the guys he has picked out for me to meet."

"Who are the guys? If you don't like any of them, maybe I can have a shot?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Prince Inuyasha of Hiroshima, Prince Koga of Osaka, and Prince Naraku of China. And sure, knock yourself out."

"Yes!" Kagome said doing a little victory dance. "When are you going to meet them?"

"Sometime this week."

"That is really early. But not for me, I can't wait.

"I hope you fall in love, Kags. Maybe if we're lucky, you can take over the place and I can spend my time training and finding my love." Sango laughed at the thought of Kagome ruling Tokyo.

"Whatever. It's not like your dad would let me rule Tokyo." Kagome shrugged.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to fantasize." Sango laughed.

"Hmmm. I think I would like to meet this Inuyasha guy." Kagome smiled.

"If you like him, you can have him." Sango said.

"Really? Cool!" Kagome yelled. The girls continued to talk about the princes Sango will be meeting. Sango realized she didn't want to meet them alone, so she asked Kagome to go with her. Kagome gladly accepted the offer, dying to meet this Prince Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

"Good morning, Sweetheart. I hope you are ready to meet the first prince. Today's the day you meet Prince Inuyasha." Her farther announced with a proud smile.

"Yeah daddy, about him, if I don't like him may Kagome have him. She seems to have fallen in love with him just by knowing his name."

"Of course, but only if you don't like him. I wouldn't want the poor boy to go home empty handed. "The king laughed.

The two of them walked off from the throne room to breakfast.

"Kags, I got good news. Daddy said that if I didn't like Inuyasha, you are free to have him." Sango smiled as she sat down at the table she began to eat the peeled orange in front of her.

Kagome dropped her chopsticks she was using to eat her rice with. "You're joking! Seriously? I'm so happy!" Kagome squealed.

"Must you act like a three year old so early in the morning?" A young male voice asked tiredly.

"Good morning to you too, Kohaku." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey Kohaku, I haven't seen you around for a while. Where you been?" Sango asked.

"I was away training and I came across a… problem."

Sango wanted to question her brother's hesitation, but nevertheless left it alone. Kohaku sat down and started to eat his breakfast.

"Oh, sister, I forgot to tell you that you have another j-"Kohaku was interrupted by Sango.

"Kohaku, may I please speak to you in the hall?" Sango said glaring at him.

Kohaku took the memo and realized he almost revealed Sango's secret. Sango had another life few knew about outside the palace. Only Kohaku, Kagome, and a few guards knew she took on demon-slaying jobs from all around. Yes, her father knew she trained in demon-fighting, but he didn't know about the jobs. Her father only trained her in demon-slaying for protection, but Sango wanted more. She has exterminated more than a few hundred villages of their demons in the course of only a couple years. She loved her work; the only problem was her father would never approve of his heir to go about killing wandering demons for pay. Nowadays it was getting difficult getting past all the guards who didn't know her secret and her dad.

Sango took Kohaku's arm and led him down the hall. "What did I tell you about shutting your trap about demon-slaying in front of Father?"

"I'm sorry but the details are important. A village is being attacked right now. The village is near a palace and they fear they will be next. You have to go now!" Kohaku yelled at his older sister.

Sango sprang into action. She gathered her uniform and equipment, and fled from the palace. She knew that it was ironic that a palace is near the village because there were only a few castles in Japan. She didn't realize that trouble was awaiting her in a red kimono and death-white hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"Sigh, I really don't wanna go to Tokyo _just _to meet someone I don't wanna marry!"

"Stop your senseless barking, Inuyasha. Father wants you to go, so you will." Said an emotionless Sesshomaru.

"And what if I refuse to go at all?" Inuyasha asked childishly.

"Heh…. I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR TOES IN THE DOUNGEN!" Sesshomaru threatened followed by and evil laugh to himself.

"You haven't scared me in 200 years. You think that that little threat will change anything?"

With an icy glare, but without another word, Sesshomaru left his half-brother to his sulking.

Inuyasha, after a few minutes of some alone-time, heard a ruckus down in the village '_What the hell is going on down there? Wait, is a demon in the village and father's guards aren't? I know I shouldn't help, but that's one of the villages father runs'_ Inuyasha thought as he jumped down from his room in the castle. Inuyasha started running in a panic.

Once he got to the village, it was all in flames. There was so much screaming it pierced his sensitive dog ears. That's when he saw the demon. It was such a third-rate demon. Inuyasha gaped at how this weak demon caused such a disturbance, and caused him to actually worry about the village. Inuyasha's veins were popping out of his brain and fist.

"Are you kidding me? I get so worked up and for what? A damn weak demon!" In an instant, he slayed the demon. "I can't believe I wasted my time like that!" Inuyasha said as he stared at the blood on his claws. It disgusted him to the pit of his stomach. As he stared, a mysterious flying object flew right by his head. When Inuyasha looked up, he saw that it was a bone boomerang. Dodging the weapon, he turned to the owner. Inuyasha glared at the new-comer. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"


End file.
